From Rivals to Lovers
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Collaboration with my good friend, Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome! This is a KittyxMacArthur lemon that takes place a few months after the Ridonculous Race ends. Despite being sworn enemies on the show, MacArthur realizes that she harbors some feelings for her enemy. When she runs into a familiar face, her entire life changes. Warning: Rated M for sexual content. Read at your own risk.


**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction! Would like to thank my super awesome friend, Bulbasaur-is-awesome, for collaborating with me. Be sure to follow her, because she is *flips hair* awesome (like Bulbasaur ;D). Don't forget to follow me as well! Anyways, here's a juicy KittyxMacArthur lemon coming your way. So, read at your own risk.**

It was a crispy and cool fall morning at MacArthur's house. The sky was very bright orange and the dark gray clouds had very bright lights tinted on them. The sun rose through the clouds, looking as red as a cherry. A light breeze danced through the air and through the trees as a brown leaf slowly flew off one of the trees, floating gracefully and gently touching the ground. Only the sound of the breeze could be heard on this peaceful morning.

It was about seven o'clock, and MacArthur had just gotten up from bed. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a skull on it, black tights, and some nice black shoes. She was about to leave to get some Starbucks first thing in the morning, but she was lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Recently, she had been having all sorts of thoughts that would not stop clouding her mind. It was already a few months after the Ridonculous Race and she could not get those thoughts off her head. She didn't want to leave her house because of this. Today, she finally decided she was going to leave once and for all. Before she did, she reflected back on those thoughts.

She thought about her time in Las Vegas when she and Kitty had a major conflict during the dune buggy challenge. "HEY! YOU CUT ME OFF! NOBODY CUTS ME OFF!" MacArthur screamed.

"Hey, I'm just playing the game! Let it go!" Kitty calmly said, smiling slightly.

"Let it go….LET IT GO?! NOBODY TELLS ME TO LET IT GO, SELFIE GIRL! IT IS ON!" MacArthur yelled at the top of her lungs as she crashed Kitty into a corner of the booth they were in. "You're gonna have a hard time taking selfies once I snap your little toothpick arms off!"

"Back off mall cop!" Kitty snapped back. "I've got a brown belt in fusion kickboxing yoga!"

MacArthur's cheeks had a tint of red to them as she scoffed at her statement and replied, "Bring it on, princess!"

"Oh, it's already brung...errr brought….errr, whatever! You're going down!" Kitty yelled out as she crashed into MacArthur and in the struggle, crashed into Brody too.

"Yeah….I'm getting out of here!" Brody muttered nervously as he ran off.

Kitty and MacArthur glared at each other, baring their teeth. Kitty growled like a hungry wolf and MacArthur gave a mean look as if to say, "I'm gonna eat your damn face off!"

MacArthur smiled at that thought. She kind of enjoyed that brawl with Kitty and wouldn't mind asking for a rematch. She also thought about how sexy Kitty looked in that red bikini. Looking at that bikini gave her naughty thoughts and she had the strong urge to take it off and pleasure her. Tired of moping around, she got up from bed and walked downstairs to go out. When she came downstairs, Sanders came inside after getting the newspaper from the driveway and the mail from their mailbox. She put them on the kitchen table and walked back to the door. She was wearing tall black boots, a red sweater, and black pants.

"Morning Sanders!" MacArthur said, grinning.

"Well, well, well! I see you've gotten out of bed!" Sanders teased, sounding impressed.

"Hey Sanders, I have something to tell you," MacArthur said, gulping a little and pulling nervously on her shirt collar.

"Did you give Josee a ticket for smiling again?" Sanders sighed.

"No...it's just that….that….*sigh* I never thought I'd say this, but…... I'm gay," she answered, hanging her head and slumping her shoulders.

Sanders seemed very surprised indeed. MacArthur noticed how wide Sanders' eyes got. Her mouth was wide open without a word being uttered out. A few moments later, Sanders walked up to MacArthur and hugged her tightly. MacArthur tried to ignore the feeling of relief before she finally caved in and returned the hug. She sniffled a little and Sanders patted her back, calming her down.

"Now I know why you've been spending the last few months hibernating in here. It takes a lot of guts to come out like that. I'm so proud of you," Sanders told her in a soothing voice.

"Thank you so much, Sanders. You're the best partner I've ever had, even if you don't have glutes like me," MacArthur teased, chuckling a little. "You remember selfie girl, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Why? Do you have a thing for her?" Sanders asked, furrowing her brow.

MacArthur winked as they parted their hug. Sanders raised her eyebrows as MacArthur implied her answer to her question, but seemed happy for her. She then walked up to the open door. "Oh, and by the way, I'm leaving right now to visit my parents and I'm staying at their place overnight! So, try not to get this house too messy, okay?" Sanders told MacArthur as she was closing the door behind her.

"Relax! I'll keep this house standing overnight!" she reassured her partner as Sanders closed the door behind herself.

MacArthur sighed, and sat back down on her chair. She was relieved that she had told someone about her sexuality, but she was still nervous about the selfie-loving teen that she loved. " _I like her, but..what if she doesn't feel the same way?"_ MacArthur worriedly thought. She shook her head, grabbed her car keys, and walked outside.

She looked around and noticed Sanders' car was already gone. She then got into her own car and drove off to the nearest Starbucks. She didn't say a word as she cruised through the suburbs and into the city. She left her window open ajar and felt the cool breeze blow on her face. She would usually rock out to Fall Out Boy in the car, but this morning, she was not in the mood. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of her sighs and the cool fall breeze.

Not too long later, MacArthur had arrived at the Starbucks. She pulled into the driveway and found the closest parking spot. She sighed as she turned the car off and got out to lock the doors. She walked in to experience a refreshing sensation of freshly-made coffee and baked goods. She walked up to the counter to place her order. "Hey, I would like a medium hot coffee, cream only," MacArthur stated. The employee, a quite stout woman with a big black poof and pale skin, nodded and said, "That'll be $2.99, ma'am." MacArthur paid accordingly with her credit card and waited impatiently for her drink. A few minutes, her coffee was finished. She swiped her drink from the counter and sat down at one of the nearby tables. As she was walking towards the table, she could've sworn she saw a familiar face sitting at another table. However, she shook the feeling off and sat down at a lone table.

MacArthur sipped her coffee quietly and did not utter a word. She gazed at the window, paying attention to nothing but the slow traffic and the bright sun that shone over its jealous sky. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice squeal, "OH YEAH BABY! High score!" She also heard the click of a camera a few seconds after. Her eyes widened and she rose up quickly, she turned and saw a young-looking girl with long, black pigtails, a nice red top, black skirt, black tights, and tall black boots. MacArthur's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw who that person was. She tried not to crack a smile, but she could not hold it in much longer. All the whites of her teeth could be visible as she saw her former rival...Kitty! She slowly got up from her seat and sat at the seat across from Kitty. Kitty saw her walking over and furrowed her brow slightly.

"Hey! Long time no see!" MacArthur nervously laughed, looking at Kitty.

Kitty rose an eyebrow at MacArthur's odd behavior but smiled in a friendly manner anyway and greeted, "Yeah! It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you doing MacArthur? How's Sanders?"

MacArthur scratched her hair behind her back and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I'm doing just fine! Thanks for asking! And well, my partner is at her parents' place for the day. So, she won't be back until tomorrow. How are you doing Kitty?"

Kitty nodded and replied, "Well, I'm doing just dandy! Thanks for asking! My sister's been hanging around with her boyfriend, Noah, a lot these days. I actually snuck out here just to get away from their flirting. Shhhhhh! Don't tell them!" MacArthur chuckled a little bit and smiled dreamily at Kitty while she talked about her life. She laid her head on her hand as she gazed at Kitty. She just couldn't help but admire how cute she was.

She stared at Kitty for quite a while before Kitty finally waved her hand in front of MacArthur's face and stated, "WHOOOOO Earth to MacArthur! You in there?"

MacArthur blinked for a minute before looking embarrassed and stating, "Whoops, must've spaced out again! Sorry if I creeped you out or anything!"

Kitty just smiled and shook her head. She said, "Nah, you didn't creep me out! It happens to the best of us I guess. So...anything new happening in your life in particular?"

MacArthur stammered nervously before saying, "N-no...nothing in particular really. Catching crooks, stopping robberies, helping little old ladies cross the street. Same old, same old."

"Hmm...okay. Well, I guess I'd better get going. I don't want Emma to go looking for-" Kitty started to say.

"Wait! Umm, I was wondering if-f, you know...you wanted to hang out for a bit? You know? Maybe at the arcade or laser tag or something? Then, maybe a walk in the park?" MacArthur asked.

"Hmm...why sure! I'd love that! It's way better than Emma and Noah's flirting. In the words of Amy, 'Oh my gag!'" she snickered, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Perfect! So, wanna ride?" MacArthur grinned, her teeth showing. She opened the passenger seat to her hot rod of a car and put on her sunglasses.

"Alright! Let's roll, daddy-o!" Kitty squealed excitedly as she jumped in the car. MacArthur started up the car and away they went to the arcade.

"So...selfie girl, you like Fall Out Boy?" MacArthur asked.

"Do I! I went to every single one of their concerts when they toured around here! Turn up the radio, girl!" Kitty cheered. MacArthur blasted it all the way up.

Fall Out Boy's 'Uma Thurman' started blasting on full volume as MacArthur and Kitty started headbanging. "She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get you out of my head!" they sang as Kitty raised up her phone to take a Snapchat video. When she was done recording, she added the caption, "Reunited with da mall cop!" and put it up as her Snapchat story.

She also took a few selfies and giggled at all the cute facial expressions that MacArthur had. Her face tinted a light shade of red as she looked at her phone. " _This girl has always been kind of cute, even if we did fight a little,"_ she thought as she reflected back on her time on the show. She laughed to herself at the memories of her twerking and getting into the most hilarious of fights with the ice dancers and the other competitors. She was also kind of turned on at images of MacArthur's blue polka-dot bikini. MacArthur glanced at her and couldn't help but smile at how cute Kitty's giggle was.

" _That girl has one of the cutest giggles I've ever heard in my life."_ MacArthur thought. A few moments later, they arrived at the arcade. She parked her car, opened the door for Kitty, locked the car doors, and entered the arcade. They immediately ran over to the first shooting game they saw and went all out.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" MacArthur yelled as she shot down the zombies on the screen, one by one.

"Hey mall cop! You shoot like a five-year old!" Kitty teased as she shot down many zombies.

"We'll see about that! I can shoot more people faster than the rate you take selfies!" MacArthur shot back, sneering at Kitty.

"It is on!" Kitty excitedly said as they went all out during the final round. And, by only a point, Kitty won the game and got a high score!

"I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!" she cheered, running around the arcade. She pointed to MacArthur and smiled smugly, "Suck it Trebeck!"

"Ay, nobody tells me to suck it! You're goin' down!" she shouted playfully as she wrestled Kitty to the ground. Kitty laughed and rolled on the floor with her. Kitty blushed slightly and looked away from MacArthur's face while MacArthur gave a wide grin and admired how adorable she looked. They then realized what they were doing and MacArthur slowly got up while helping Kitty up.

"Hehehe, guess I got a little carried away!" MacArthur said, laughing nervously.

"Haha, that was fun though! You really know how to work out those glutes though!" Kitty complimented, bumping MacArthur's arm with her fist. MacArthur smiled when she did that.

"So, you ready for some laser tag?" Kitty asked.

"You KNOW it!" MacArthur enthusiastically replied as she and Kitty walked over to the front desk to get their tickets. Once they got their tickets, they ran into the room to await their turn. There were a whole bunch of teens who were playing along with them. Kitty and MacArthur got the blue vests along with a few others while the rest were on teams red and green.

"Alright, guys! You may begin!" one of the employees said as he opened the door into the laser tag arena. Everyone immediately ran in, looking for their secret hideaway before going all out.

"Let's get those suckers!" MacArthur shouted to Kitty as they ran to cream the other teams. They noticed members from the red team cornering them, but together, they shot them down, causing their vests to get deactivated for a few seconds. They ran off to see where the others were hiding. Suddenly, MacArthur' vest got deactivated. She looked up high and saw a person from the green team shooting them from above.

"Oh, I am SO not letting that go! Hussle!" MacArthur yelled out as she and Kitty ran up after that person. They approached that person, who looked very nervous indeed. She and Kitty both shot at him, causing his vest to get deactivated. MacArthur and Kitty high-fived each other and set off after the others.

"EXPLOSIVO IS LOCO FOR BOOM BOOM!" Izzy yelled out as she did backflips around the arena while members of the blue team were trying to take her down.

"We can't take her down!" one of the members of the blue team said as he groaned a little in frustration.

"Don't you worry! I got this all under control!" Kitty confidently replied as she did a few flips in the air and shot Izzy square in the chest. Izzy, pretending to be shot, fell right on her back with her eyes closed. She appeared to be unconscious. MacArthur widened her eyes and mouth as Kitty did this.

" _GOD, SHE IS INCREDIBLE,"_ MacArthur thought to herself as she smiled widely.

Izzy jumped back into consciousness once her red vest was activated again and laughed crazily. "That was awesome! Can't wait to do that again!"

"And fail a whole bunch more times? That's good to know!" MacArthur chuckled, giving Izzy a smug look. "LET'S GET HER!" The game became more intense as players scattered about, shooting at each other. MacArthur and Kitty were together the whole time, defending each other and creaming every player around them.

About fifteen minutes later, an alarm rang and a dark "GAME OVER" voice echoed through the arena. The players exited the arena and went into the main arcade to get their results, which would be shown on the jumbo screen. MacArthur and Kitty widened their eyes and mouths at the jumbo screen to see that they were in first place. "We make a pretty dang good team! Amiright?" MacArthur said, smiling at Kitty and showing her fist.

"Totes!" Kitty replied back as she and MacArthur fist-bumped.

They smiled at each other for a few minutes before MacArthur broke their silence and said, "So, do you want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure! I could use some fresh air right now!" Kitty happily said as she and MacArthur walked outside and back to the car. MacArthur started the car and drove to the park that was right across from the arcade. She got out of the car, opened the door for Kitty, locked the doors, and they walked towards a bench which was right across from a beautiful blue lake. The lake was very blue and clear, with the sun shining on it, creating a bright sensation. Big, white swans were happily swimming about, looking for some fish, and playing with each other.

"Wow, MacArthur! This is so beautiful!" Kitty beamed as she admired the perfection of it all.

" _Not as beautiful as you…"_ MacArthur thought to herself as she gazed at Kitty. She could not take her eyes off of the gorgeousness that was Kitty.

Kitty suddenly noticed that MacArthur was staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of her face and asked, "Umm...MacArthur? Everything okay?"

MacArthur snapped out of her daze and stuttered, "Uh, sir yes sir! I mean ma'am! I mean boss! I mean hoohaw!" She widened her eyes and looked very nervous indeed.

Kitty shot MacArthur a confused glance and exclaimed, "Ok...uh, let's just sit down on the bench for a bit, okay?"

MacArthur then replied, "That sounds lovely. I mean, that sounds good!" She face-palmed herself when Kitty wasn't looking. Kitty heard the noise and gave a weird look.

"Um, yeah, we should sit down for a little while. You're acting very strange right now," Kitty stated. She sat down on the bench, and patted a spot next to her for MacArthur to sit.

"I'm really, really sorry for my strange behavior. I can honestly say that nothing is going on and I am perfectly fine!" MacArthur smiled, showing all her teeth and widening her eyes nervously.

"Hey, it's alright! I mean, it happens to the best of us. I just think since it's a beautiful day we should try to relax and enjoy it, know what I mean?" Kitty chuckled and beamed. She then noticed that MacArthur was gazing at her dreamily again.

"There's that weird look again…." Kitty noted. MacArthur shook out of her infatuated state and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, MacArthur. Something is going on. And you're going to tell me what it is!" Kitty commanded.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine!" MacArthur nonchalantly said as she chuckled a little.

"In that case, I think I'm going to head home right now. You are acting so weird today!" Kitty said as she was about to get up from her spot on the bench. She was feeling very creeped out.

"Wait! Stop! I have a confession to make!" MacArthur cried as she grabbed Kitty's arm. "Please don't judge me when I say this."

Kitty gave a stern look, sighed, and sat back down. She stared at her, waiting for an answer "Fine, I'll hear you out. Come on MacArthur, let it out. If you got something to say, say it!"

"I-I-I'm gay," MacArthur said, hanging her head. "These past few months, I was very depressed. I realized that I was gay and I felt so ashamed of myself. That was why I didn't leave my house for so many days. I also realized that...I'm in love with you too. Like really, really in love with you. You're so cute when you take selfies and so hot when you rep that super red hot bikini! You're a great friend and you're so pretty and down to earth. I know we started off as enemies, but I soon realized how great you are as a person. I really like you a lot, and I understand if you don't return the same feelings for me, considering how big of a bonehead I can be."

Kitty's eyes widened like grapes. She stammered and could not believe what she was hearing. MacArthur stood anxiously, waiting for her reply. Finally, Kitty answered, "Well….uh….so, that's what it was about? Y-You're in love with me? I-I….I have no words. I mean, no offense to you, but I'm completely shocked to hear this. And, to be honest with you... I've always liked you myself, like your tough and no-nonsense nature and the way you twerk. You're a really awesome person to hang around." Kitty then added, "And, I have to say...I'm in love with you too. Nobody's ever complimented the way I take selfies the way you have. Plus, you're really fun to beat in video games." Kitty winked playfully.

They both smiled at each other for a few moments. "You really like me, Kits?" MacArthur asked, smiling dreamily.

Kitty nodded in confirmation and replied, "YUP! I really do like you!"

"That's great to know," MacArthur said as she placed her hand on Kitty's. They both smiled at each other before slowly leaning in. Kitty could feel MacArthur's breath tickle her lips until the gap slowly closed. Kitty pressed her lips on MacArthur's and MacArthur tilted her head sideways, deepening it. They stayed like this for a long time, locked in each other's embrace. MacArthur put her arms on Kitty's hips and Kitty threw her arms around MacArthur's neck. Mary happened to walk by during their kiss and hid behind a bush to spy on them.

MacArthur and Kitty soon broke the kiss before getting too carried away. They blushed and took some deep breaths after their passionate moment. MacArthur rubbed the back of her neck and asked, "So, you wanna go to my place and watch a movie?"

Kitty pecked her on the cheek and said, "I'd love that…" MacArthur grabbed Kitty's hand and they walked to the car to drive back. On the way back to MacArthur's place, they could not let go of each other's hands. They continued headbanging to Fall Out Boy and talking about life and their future together as the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. Mary saw them took off, snorted out of laughter, and slinked away.

They soon arrived at MacArthur's place and they walked hand-in-hand into the house. MacArthur took out a cop movie and put it in the DVR. Kitty put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and it started popping loudly as movie trailers were playing on the TV. Soon, Kitty and MacArthur were snuggled on the couch, enjoying each other's company and watching the movie.

"POW! Right in the kisser!" Kitty exclaimed cheerfully as she took a picture of the scene. She then gazed at MacArthur lovingly, proceeded to pull out her phone quickly, and took a whole bunch of selfies with her. The selfies ranged from goofy faces to passionate kissing as Kitty took them. She blushed at all of them and admired how cute MacArthur was, MacArthur admired how cute Kitty was in all of them as well.

Once the movie was over, they were lying down on the couch, snuggled in each other's arms. MacArthur was lying down on her back and Kitty was lying on top of MacArthur, caressing her cheeks and admiring how cute she was. MacArthur stroked her hair gently and massaged her arms. Kitty then put her hands on MacArthur's arms and started squeezing them. She suddenly heard some lustful groans from MacArthur. "Oh babe, I love you so much!" she groaned as she leaned in to kiss Kitty.

"I love you too MacArthur," Kitty said as she returned the kiss. "But in order for me to love you even more, there's one thing that I ask of you? Just a small favor?"

"Anything for you princess," MacArthur cooly said as she stroked Kitty's right cheek.

Kitty then came up to her ear and whispered, "Make love to me." She then started nibbling her ear, which made MacArthur grunt lustfully.

"Ooooo babe, that feels so good!" she said as they both fell off the couch, with Kitty still on top of MacArthur. Kitty then crashed her hungry lips against MacArthur's, shoving her tongue down her mouth. MacArthur then plunged her tongue in Kitty's mouth and started an all-out tongue war.

"I'm gonna win this one! I'm the master at any kind of war!" MacArthur sneered in between their kiss.

"Oh it's on! Let's go to our battlefield!" Kitty said as she broke their kiss.

MacArthur raised her eyebrows up and down many times and picked Kitty up bridal style. She had a smug look on her face before she proceeded to make out with Kitty again as she ran up the stairs with her in her arms. MacArthur sped right into the bedroom and landed right on top of Kitty, for the most passionate moment of their lives. They engaged in a tantalizing French kiss as MacArthur vowed to win against Kitty in their tongue war. Kitty gave a cunning look as MacArthur stuck her tongue in. Once it entered her mouth, Kitty took down MacArthur's tongue in a heartbeat. MacArthur groaned and sighed, "Ugh, you win…"

"Thank you, babe!" Kitty grinned as she leaned in and pecked MacArthur on the nose.

"But I bet you can't do this!" MacArthur smirked as she buried her face in Kitty's neck and started sucking it hard, leaving many hickeys on her neck.

"Mmmmm….MacArthur!" Kitty squealed in delight as she closed her eyes in the heat of the moment.

Kitty then reached her arms out to take off MacArthur's sweatshirt, only for MacArthur to push her hands away and say, "Nuh-uh-uh! You don't see me unless I see you!"

"Dammit…" Kitty grunted under her breath, giving a pouty expression that made MacArthur laugh loudly. MacArthur took off her top and threw it across the room to reveal Kitty only in her white bra.

"My boobs aren't too small are they?" Kitty asked.

"Nooooo…. they're just perrrrrrrrrrrrrfffeecccttttt" MacArthur breathed, her hot breath hitting Kitty's face that made Kitty even more lustful.

*cut to Noah and Emma at the mall*

"Hey Noah, have you seen Kitty?" Emma asked a dazed Noah, who was staring dreamily at her.

"Of course I'll marry you Emma…" Noah slurred as he fell at her feet with a wide grin on his face.

"You weirdo! Wake up!" Emma shouted as she slapped Noah awake and kissed him.

"Gah! I'm awake! I'm awake! Errrr, what's going on?" he asked in an alert manner as he crawled on all fours and got back up at his feet.

"Where's Kitty? I didn't realize she was gone until now! Where the hell did she go?" Emma wondered.

"I know exactly where your sister is!" Mary proclaimed as she walked up to them.

"Mary...you know where she is?" Emma asked as she furrowed her brow in suspicion.

"Affirmative! It's a bit of a walk, but we'll get there soon. It shall surprise you very much too!" Mary said as she snorted out a chuckle.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna like this surprise…" Emma told Noah with a concerned look on her face.

*cut back to MacArthur's house*

Smooth jazz music was playing through MacArthur's radio. Kitty's moaning was very audible through the closed doors of the bedroom. MacArthur was caressing Kitty's boobs through her bra and proceeded to take her bra off, revealing her small, but plump boobs. MacArthur crashed her hungry lips on her left boob and started sucking it with all her might while caressing her other boob. Kitty's moans grew louder and louder as she did this.

"Oh my gosh MacArthurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" she moaned as she stroked her hair roughly.

"Ooooo Kit Kat. You taste so sweet…." MacArthur slurred as she continued to pleasure her boob. She then started sucking her right boob and caressed her left boob next. Kitty planted a few kisses on MacArthur's head as she was doing this.

"You know what….let me try something out…." she muttered as she grabbed both of Kitty's boobs and shoved them into her mouth, sucking them at the same time. This made Kitty moan even louder than before. She pulled MacArthur closer to her and her head kept shaking sideways in the heat of the moment.

"Wherrrreeeee did you leeaaarrrnnnn toooo dooooo thiiiiissss?" Kitty asked as she continued to moan.

"Natural talent! I'm the master of love-making! I come from a long line of professional love-makers!" MacArthur proudly boasted as she flexed her glutes and puffed out her chest before continuing to pleasure Kitty. Kitty blushed and laughed to herself.

"HEY! PIPE DOWN!" a piercing voice yelled out from next door. A tough-looking girl with a black ponytail, a dark blue robe, and a puffy, red face could be seen through her open window.

"Sorry Eva!" MacArthur called out as she walked up to the open window and slammed it down hard. She chuckled a little at this.

"Mmmmmm MacArthur baby, come back to bed!" Kitty squealed impatiently, giving a pouty face. MacArthur winked at her, went back onto the bed, and crawled on top of her. Kitty closed her eyes and moaned as MacArthur sucked her boobs. Later, her tongue became numb. So, she stopped for a quick rest.

"Babe, why did you stop?" Kitty asked, still feeling a bit dizzy from the amazing pleasure she received.

"I'm going to take this up an even bigger notch!" MacArthur said, winking at her as she dived between her legs and quickly took off her leggings and skirt. Soon, she started eating her out, which made Kitty scream her lungs out.

"OH MY GOD...MACARTHUR! THIS IS SO AMAZING! DON'T STOP!" she screamed as MacArthur swirled her tongue through her sugar walls and into her G-spot. MacArthur buried her face even more into Kitty's crotch and Kitty held MacArthur's head tight, not wanting the moment to end anytime soon.

"Hey Kits, do you come from a family of Kit Kats? Because you taste just so sweet down here!" MacArthur dreamily said, thinking about the taste of her.

"Hey! Less yakking, more makking!" Kitty yelled out as she pulled MacArthur's face to her crotch again.

MacArthur's tongue swirled around everywhere in her pussy. She tasted that sweet sensation that had overwhelmed her senses just seconds earlier. She savored the taste of her pink lips and her milk, and tongue-fucked her in the G-spot repeatedly and kept going faster and faster. As the song, "Careless Whisper", was blasting through the radio, Kitty's moans grew louder and louder along with the saxophone solo.

"MACARTHUR! I'M GONNA….I'M GONNA CUM!" Kitty screamed, not being able to hold it in much longer. Within seconds, she exploded and MacArthur engulfed most of her milk, with some being left over on her face. MacArthur wiped it off with her hand and licked it up.

"Hmm….got any left over, Kits?" MacArthur asked as she stuck her finger inside Kitty's pussy, wiggling it a little inside.

"You can do better than that, mall cop! HARDER HARDER HARDER!" Kitty yelled out.

"Will do!" MacArthur smirked as she licked her fingers and stuck two inside her pussy. Kitty groaned as she did this and urged her to keep going. MacArthur continued to plunge her fingers in repeatedly and faster each time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Kitty screamed as she came over MacArthur again and MacArthur drank up all her milk, not letting a single drop escape.

"You taste sooo good…a million times better than french vanilla goodness," MacArthur said as she leaned in to kiss Kitty's lips.

Kitty returned her kiss with more passion than before, tilting her head sideways, pulling MacArthur closer to her, and plunging her tongue into her mouth. She then smirked and flipped MacArthur backwards so that she was on her back. Kitty climbed on top of her, folded her arms on MacArthur's chest, and stared at her with her hungry eyes. Her eyes were glowing brighter than a panther on the hunt for its late-night prey.

"Now, it's my turn!" Kitty sneered as she forcefully took off MacArthur's hoodie and shirt and her tights. Pretty soon, MacArthur was stark naked right in front of her eyes. Kitty smacked her lips and continued to stare deep into MacArthur's eyes. She then crashed her lips on MacArthur's again for another passionate make-out session. MacArthur dug her tongue into Kitty's mouth, waiting to battle her tongue again, but their path was blocked by Kitty's teeth.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You're not getting it that easily this time!" Kitty grinned, showing all the whites of her teeth and preventing MacArthur's tongue from returning.

"Aww come on!" MacArthur groaned as she gave a grumpy expression.

"I'll let you in on one condition. You have to let me do what I want for the rest of the night. Do we have a deal?" Kitty asked.

"Uhhh….yeah! Sure! It's my duty to make you happy right? I have a code of honor and a special one reserved for you!" MacArthur replied, grinning nervously.

"Thank you," Kitty smiled as their lips reunited for another make-out session. During their tongues' fight for dominance, Kitty opened her eyes and noticed a pair of handcuffs sitting on MacArthur's night stand. She grinned slyly in between their kiss, reached her hand out to grab the handcuffs, and handcuffed MacArthur's arms to one of the bedknobs. MacArthur broke their kiss to see what was going on and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Princess, what are you doing?" she asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"Not a word, glute girl! You promised to let me do whatever I wanted," Kitty said smugly as she bopped MacArthur on the nose. "Now, stay still. I'll be back soon!" She then left the bedroom and crept down the stairs.

" _This girl is so amazing...She turns me on everytime I see her. I would have sex with her every second for the rest of my life…"_ MacArthur thought as she looked at the ceiling dreamily.

"Hey beautiful! I'm back!" Kitty squealed as she came back carrying a large bottle of chocolate sauce. She waved the bottle at MacArthur's face multiple times. MacArthur couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight.

"Babe...how did you find the top secret spot to my favorite chocolate sauce?" she asked, feeling very surprised.

"Oh, I just took a guess, and just happened to find it lying right next to your bottle of whipped cream!" Kitty said with a sneaky grin pulling a bottle of whipped cream from behind her back. "I wanna taste those delicious glutes of yours! I need my daily dose of them now!"

Kitty then proceeded to spread chocolate sauce all over MacArthur's body, after that she sprayed whipped cream over the sauce. "TIME FOR DESSERT!" she yelled. Kitty started licking MacArthur's boob, as MacArthur was letting out grunts of pleasure.

"You know I'm very difficult to please. Pleasing you was child's play. But pleasing me is gonna take so much effort than this!" MacArthur scoffed as she shot a smug look at Kitty.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Kitty sneered as she squeezed both of MacArthur's boobs and shoved them into her mouth, sucking them hard.

MacArthur rolled her eyes in the back of her head from the pleasure and muttered quietly, "I think I miscalculated! Maybe I'm not as difficult to please as I thought I was!"

Kitty then swirled her tongue around MacArthur's left arm, causing MacArthur to let out some grunts. "Unnnggghh, the glutes. That's my kryptonite. You know me way too welll…." she groaned. Kitty sucked on her left arm, leaving many hickeys on it, and then adding butterfly kisses to her marks.

"Hey babe, the glutes to the right need some loving too," MacArthur whispered, pointing to her right arm, her eyes still widened from the pleasure.

"Don't have to remind me my glutey baby. I'm giving you all my loving tonight!" she smirked as she began to pleasure the right arm too. Kitty sucked harder than she did on the left arm, causing MacArthur to throw her head back in pleasure, and moan louder than ever. Soon, Kitty looked at all the hickeys she placed on both of her arms and nodded at her fine work.

She then leaned in to kiss MacArthur. She scratched her chest lightly with her fingers, drawing a heart on her chest, and seductively asked, "So, have I pleasured you enough tonight?"

"Noooooo…." MacArthur groaned as she pointed to her lower region.

Kitty nibbled a little on her ear before going low and spreading chocolate sauce and spraying whipped cream on her legs and on her crotch. "I'm not full yet!" she sneered before her tongue traveled up MacArthur's leg.

"That's a good Kitty…." MacArthur groaned as she gently stroked Kitty's hair. Kitty continued to savor the taste of MacArthur's legs as her tongue traveled up towards her inner thighs. Pretty soon, she had licked up all the chocolate sauce and whipped cream from MacArthur's legs.

"Purrrrrrrrrr," Kitty purred as she dived down to eat out MacArthur, plunging her tongue repeatedly into her pussy. MacArthur's grunts of pleasure turned into loud moans, which were even louder than Kitty's. She pulled Kitty closer and panted at the pleasure she was receiving.

*cut to Mary, Noah, and Emma*

"Do you hear those loud grunts?" Noah asked as he, Mary, and Emma were walking through the neighborhood that coincidentally, MacArthur lived in.

"Yeah….it seems to be coming from that house over there!" Emma said, pointing to a house. "Do you think someone might need help in there?"

Mary snorted out a laugh and sneered, "You don't know anything, do you? Come, follow me inside. I know exactly what that sound is!" They then made their way towards the house.

"I sure hope Kitty's safe," Emma said, feeling even more worried about her sister.

*cut to Kitty and MacArthur*

"UNNNGGGHHH…..KITTY!" MacArthur screamed as Kitty continued to tongue-fuck her. Kitty's tongue pleasured every part of her pussy and repeatedly penetrated her G-spot. "You are the master at this! Now I know why you beat me so easily at video games!"

"Hahaha, it's just natural talent!" Kitty laughed, winking at MacArthur. "Now, give me some milk, master! Your Kitty is thirsty!"

"OH GOD, KITTY…..I HOPE YOU'RE REALLY THIRSTY BECAUSE I'M GONNA BLOW!" MacArthur screamed as she exploded all over Kitty's face. Kitty swallowed all of MacArthur's milk, not letting a single drop escape her lips.

MacArthur looked at this and stroked Kitty, who was purring, gently while chuckling, "So! I guess my little kitten was really thirsty for the milk, eh?"

Kitty climbed onto MacArthur's chest and hugged her tightly while looking at her with her hungry eyes. "Baby, that was the greatest day of my life," she said, gasping for breath.

"I know…." MacArthur panted as she stared at the ceiling with a dazed look from the pleasure she had just received.

"Calling Earth to MacArthur!" Kitty called out, trying to get MacArthur out of her daze and kissing her cheek.

MacArthur snapped out of it and looked at Kitty. "Sorry, guess I got lost in the moment again. Hehehehhe."

Kitty blushed at her dreamy expression and told MacArthur, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I thought you still hated my guts after our time in Vegas, but seeing you today made me so happy. I love you so much and I wanna be with you forever."

"Oh Kits, thank you so much for pulling me out of my depression. My life was so empty, until I found you. You make me so happy even when my pet unicorn can't. I love you more than anything," MacArthur said as she grabbed a diamond ring from the night stand.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE PROPOSING ALREADY?!" Kitty blurted out loudly, giving a shocked expression.

"Meh, my parents are divorced. I stole my mom's old engagement ring and she has no idea I'm hanging onto it! I'm doing this right now, because well, you're the greatest and I can't imagine my life without you and our hot sex," she chuckled. "So, Kitty, will you marry me?"

Kitty grabbed MacArthur's face and pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss. "Yes," she firmly said.

"Alrighty then! WOO HOO!" MacArthur cheered as she slipped the ring onto Kitty's finger. They went back to their passionate make-out session.

*cut to Mary, Noah, and Emma*

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SELFIES?!" Emma shouted as she revealed a picture of MacArthur and Kitty making out.

"Hey! We took those kinds of selfies too! Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy them!" Noah teased Emma, laughing.

"I suppose that answers your question," Mary snorted again. All of a sudden, a lot of moaning and sucking noises could be heard upstairs. "Let's go check out their natural habitat! It'll be very amusing!"

"Eeeesh," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes.

They tiptoed up the stairs and noticed that the door was open ajar. They creaked it open and saw MacArthur and Kitty in each other's arms, snuggled up to each other and sleeping. They were covered in sweat, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and milk. Their snores were quiet and peaceful. Emma was disgusted by the sight and covered her mouth as if she were about to vomit.

"Don't get sick on us, Emma." Noah snarked "You can't get grossed out by the immense power of true love!"

"Shhhhhh! Don't disturb the peace! Now come along and let me educate you on some astrophysics with Ellody!" Mary suggested as she shooed the two of them out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"I love you so much MacArthur," Kitty sleepily said as she snuggled closer to her.

"I love you even more my sweet little kitten. Always," MacArthur soothingly said as she pulled Kitty closer to her and fell into a deep sleep into each other's arms.

 **Thank you all for reading! This was our first shot at a lemon and we were pretty happy with how it turned out! Leave a review if you wish and stay tuned for more exciting stuff coming soon!**

 **Much love,**

 **GoGoGadget831, Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome**


End file.
